This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for locking a safety joint in an extended configuration.
A safety joint is typically interconnected in a tubular string to allow the tubular string to be parted at the safety joint, for example, in the event that a packer or other equipment becomes stuck in a wellbore. After the safety joint separates, the tubular string above the safety joint can be readily retrieved from the wellbore.
It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing safety joints.